Sweet Misery
by Seeker-of-the-Evanstar
Summary: A vision in Fangorn...a best friend...a beautiful maiden...but what of the Sea? Dedicated to and Inspired by Richard Bianco and Alex Prouty.
1. Disturbing visions

Legolas looked behind him. He yearned to tell Gimli about his vision in Fangorn. How would his friend take it? He wished he knew.

"Aye, master Elf!" The dwarf's voice pulled Legolas back to reality. His eyes shot toward his companion. He mumbled something inaudible, which the dwarf decided to ignore.

"I see something is troubling you, Legolas. Speak of it to me. Tell me your burden. What is bothering you so?" The elf responded naught but stare longingly at the dwarf, who suddenly stopped abruptly, judging this may be more serious than he had thought.

"How can you be so troubled? You just came through your beloved Fangorn! You've been dreaming of this exploration (and nagging me about it) for so long! You seemed so happy up until those words . . . " His voice trailed off for at the mention of that mysterious song, the Elf had twitched. Gimli sensed he needed to probe further.

"Those words . . . they meant much more to you than I deemed, it seems. Did they bring back a memory? Have you heard it before?" The dwarf looked straight into the Elf's eyes, who was trying his best to avoid the deep stare. Finally, Legolas seemed to be trying to say something, trying to put together words. He sighed heavily and then looked straight at the suspicious dwarf, who was seemingly growing impatient with each passing moment.

"I saw a vision, Gimli," he said finally. "And it disturbed me greatly."

"Tell on!" cried the dwarf, eager to heal his friend of his wounds.

"Well the voice was of a lady, and she was singing . . . of the Sea." Gimli waited resigned to saying nothing.

"I saw a gull rise out of the ground. It cried out, longing for the Waters. I heard, not far off, the crashing of waves onto the surf and it nearly broke my heart. The bird flew in circles, searching for the source of the sound, but in vain. Then tears unnumbered began spilling from its eyes. They dripped onto the ground and formed a puddle, which then grew into a small pond. The pond suddenly swelled to the size of an ocean, water wherever you turned. The trees all disappeared and I was standing on the surface of a great ocean. I felt the breeze, I smelled the salty water, and I yearned for all of it all the more. The bird stopped crying and looked to the water. It sighed heavily and began floating down like a feather onto the surface of the water. Suddenly, to my _utter _dismay, the bird's back snapped in two. It let out the most horrific screech that sent shivers down my back. Then its body just . . . dropped into the water. The water became still as it hit. There was no sound, no splash, no ripples. It just . . . " His voice faltered as he choked back his billowing anger and sorrow.

Gimli stood, close to tears himself. He watched, absolutely helpless, as the Elf sunk to his knees, a look of pure horror on his face. Unable to stand it, the dwarf rushed to Legolas and embraced him. The token of Gimli's love awakened the Elf again out of his zombie-like trance and he hugged his dear friend back, no longer feeling so alone.

"Uruite!" Lindelëa held up the necklace she had crafted of some flowers she'd discovered. "Would you like me to make you one?"

The Elf hung the jewelry of purple and crimson over her horse's neck who, moments before towering over her, now gently lowered his head to nuzzle her kneeling body and accept her gift. Lindelëa giggled and kissed the horse's nose. He blew air into her ear, making her laugh again, and then stood up with his head high. He was apparently showing her how proud he was to wear such a beautiful thing.

The giant, black beast, named More Lòmë for his jet-colored coat, had been with his master since he was but a clumsy, little colt. He had been a gift to her from the Lady and Lord of the Wood when she had first decided to stay in Lothlòrien. As Lindelëa had grown up being the messenger of the Great Rulers, More Lòmë had bourne her all over Middle Earth. They had been through evil terrors and the greatest of comforts together. They were the closest of friends.

Uruite looked down at the couple, bow in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. A mischievous grin, as always, controlled her expression. She shook her head as Lindelëa held up another flora ornament her way.

"Lin!" She laughed aloud. "Let us celebrate the Earth with drink! Pick no more flowers!" She patted the branch beside her. "Come! Share this bottle with me! Then let us go search more of this enchanted forest! After that we can go back to the others and inform them of the continuing peace that flourishes in this part of the Wood."

At first, Lindelëa hesitated at this scheme, but she decided in the end to nuzzle her horse, climb up the tree, and vacate to her friend's plans. In the back of her mind, however, she felt the wrath of Mailëa. She looked around her, wondering if he had spies around, watching their every move. But one look at Uruite's optimistic, sparkling eyes and all her fears were drowned in the bottom of the bottle.

Growing fatigued, Legolas and Gimli decided on discontinuing their journey for a time. They had been giving Arod a break for quite a while for they had not felt the encumbers from lack of sleep for over a week. Their trip through Fangorn had enlightened their spirits, but now all of that was wearing off. Gimli was now declaring, "If you have a horse, ride the devil!" This made Legolas laugh, for he fondly remembered when Gimli would put up a fuss about having to ride upon such a broad-backed animal. But even without them as burdens, Arod was becoming weary from unrest. Sensing this in the horse and their own feet, they sat down by a running stream in a wide meadow.

"We're soon come to the place where Lothlòrien and Mirkwood meet. We have news of naught yet. Shall we descend down into the Wood, or go north toward home?"

Gimli had known this question was coming. "My heart would on any other occasion take joy in seeing that place again." He nodded to the South. "However, my excitement grows every step nearer to my house we are. Home is where I am to go, Master Elf! Let us end this exploring foreign streams and return to familiar waters."

Outwardly, the Elf smiled warmly at the thought of his father's grand halls and his people's laughter and embraces. On the interior, however, his heart ached from Gimli's words as the faint sound of rushing water flowed to his ears and was gone.


	2. Loathe and Lust

To my adored reviewers:

Tararambaiel: I'm sorry it switches like that! I forgot to put the dot-dot-dots between the breaks sorry! Here I tried to further explain their characters to you! :) Thank you so much for reading my story & keep reviewing!

Mashimaro-San: WOW! DO YOU MEAN THAT?! Haha That is the best compliment I have and ever will receive! Thank you so much! I love writing fan fictions but I am not very good at being original! Sigh Becoming a published writer is a dream I will forever chase, however, so no fears! :) Thanks! Please continue to critique my stuff!

Frodosgirl: Thanks! I really appreciate your taking time to read my stuff. Please keep reviewing!

Before too long, the companions decided they had better get moving again. They had been hoping to reach the edge of Mirkwood by nightfall. Gimli had at first been wary about this, remembering his father's stories about giant, evil spiders and things but Legolas had assured him that he knew the way through. "Besides," Legolas told him, "all evil is dispersing. It has no strong hold anymore. In fact, the Elves may have already driven it all out. No worries, friend!"

They marched on for another few miles and then settled down with the edge of the forest in view. They wanted one more night by themselves. Gimli built a small fire and Legolas pointed out constellations and they laughed about the past. They reminded each other of the Halflings, when they first saw Gandalf again, and Aragorn's wedding. How funny it had been when he tripped coming out of that young lad's house! They beared no troubles that night but to laugh so hard they could not sleep and so stayed up all night, reminiscing of other past joys.

Arod did not show it, for he knew the difference between good and evil in a person, but he knew there was someone nearby. He had known it for quite a while. They had been getting rather close to the mysterious individual, but the Elf and dwarf had always backed off before the horse showed any knowledge of their presence. Now he stood by the two friends, his head hung with fatigue. His eyes soon shut and he fell asleep by the warmth of the fire, slowly drowning out the whispers and murmur around him.

Aaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

She stared at their fire from afar, overcome with curiosity. As she hummed to herself, their conversation ran through her mind for, in their merriment, they had dismissed any thoughts of nearby eavesdroppers. She amused herself for a while, pondering over what the strange travelers might look like. She had heard from her friends a while back that the famous Fellowship had passed through their Wood while she was away on tasks. They had told her there was one Elf and one dwarf amongst their company. Maybe this was them? What other Elf and dwarf could be seen roaming the land together in mirth? But she dismissed the idea and all other notions about them when she heard a noise behind her.

"Lin!" Uruite whispered her friend's name as loudly as she dared in the silence. Lindelëa looked behind her, surprised and clearly perturbed.

"What is it?!" She huffed as she readjusted herself on the skinny branch. "What is so important as to have to irk me to such an extent?" Uruite smiled sweetly.

"Just to see you mad! I could not sleep and found getting you angry quite the potent sleep aid." Lindelëa had to smile at this and scooted over for her friend. "What were you looking at so intently anyway?"

"Well, do you see that light over there?" Uruite nodded her head.

"I have been watching them, as well, Lin. I have found them to be harmless as of yet. They also have an Elf in their midst. From his looks, he seems to be a Mirkwood resident."

Lindelëa looked at her in astonishment. "How do you know all of that?" Uruite giggled.

"I have eagles' eyes and a hunting spider's attention for details. But I do not care much for their business. I am just anxious to get back to camp already!" Lindelëa nodded.

"I believe Mailëa will have us find out all about them, however. You know he likes to know _everything _about_ everyone_. Shall we bother telling him of their arrival?" Her companion thought hard for a moment and slowly began shaking her head.

"Let him find out if we will, but not from our tongues. I don't see it as our business at all to let him know about people we find harmless. He asks only for notice of danger. Am I right?"

Lindelëa sighed in agreement and leapt off the tree. She landed on her feet and signaled her friend to follow. They walked on for a few miles into denser forests. They knew this path like they knew their _mine, atta, nelda_'s. They had traveled it over till they had tread a path through the masses of plant life. Soon they began to see the dim lights of the camp not too far ahead of them. Finally noise reached their ears. There was a discussion. They heard the arguing get clearer with every footfall. Finally their presence was noted and they became the new source of anger.

"What is this? What kept you so long? Why do you come back so late?" Mailëa's eyes were bloodshot as he stared at them. His eyes lingered a little too long on Lindelëa. Uruite noticed immediately and was furious.

"We were stalking flying insects! What do you think? We were walking the borders, just as we were told!"

Mailëa payed her no attention for a moment as he looked up and down Lindelëa's strong, lean body. She shivered and walked behind Uruite as best she could. Something was off about him. He was never this direct about his secret lust for her. He was drunk. That was the only explanation.

The other elves looked at him in disgust. He was hated by all, but he had been left in charge by the Lord. He had been a very noble and decent servant for as long as they had known him. But now, a year or so after Celeborn's departure, he had turned into a deceitful liar and one worthy of no love. He had been a very good friend of Lindelëa when she was younger but, as she had grown up into quite the fair maiden, his love had changed. She now despised him and tried her best to avoid him whenever she could.

He now noticed all the company's revolted stares but he was not offended, but angry. He yelled at everyone to leave him alone and to go about their business. They did so gladly and walked a ways away from the circle to their beds.

The youngest Elf with their company, Nessima, now walked up to Lindelëa with apologetic eyes. He was but a lad yet he had always hated the way Mailëa had treated Lindelëa, someone he looked upon as an older sister.

"I am sorry for what you have to go through with Mailëa," he began. She nodded and looked at him fondly. She stopped then and looked into his face, which always had a soft glow that reminded her of his mother. She had died in childbirth and his father had been taken captive by Orcs and never heard of again. All knew he was probably hideously slain but they never spoke of such things around his young son.

"It is no fault of yours, my dear Nessima! He is a cruel one but somewhere he has a heart. It just has yet to be seen." The boy gritted his teeth and looked to the ground. His eyes blazed for a moment as he spoke.

"I believe I shall end up killing him before his heart has the chance, Lin. He is no captain! We should overthrow him and elect a new leader, one worth of the position!" Lindelëa was appalled at his words at first but then, realizing they came out of rashness of anger from his deep love for her, she almost smiled.

"Maybe we shall someday. Maybe you will be the new captain of our little army." He regained his composure and the light returned to his soft, brown eyes. He laughed a bit then at the prospect. He grabbed her hand and bayed her walk with him the rest of the way. She did so gladly and felt at home again in the little camp.


	3. Bloody Royalty

My exalted reviewers:

Mashimaro-San: PLEASE DO NOT FAULT ME FOR MY LOVE OF ROMANCE! But it'll get gory and sad–no worries :) lol

Tell me what you would like me to do with this story, guys! (Don't expect me to listen, however!)

By the way, to the guy who didn't sign his name–Ever think it was only my 1st chapter???

Aside from the uncomfortable knot in his neck muscles, Gimli had had a very good night with his dearest friend. They had discussed all things in reminiscence ere day broke and then began preparing to move again. The eerie vision had passed out of memory for a while. All things seemed perfect. They were going home to see their family and they were both alive and well. They mounted Arod, who had been keeping watch on his own accord, and set out for the edges of the woods.

"I shall not be able to help myself," Gimli started, "when I see the look on your father's face as he beholds us walking up as brethren!"

"So you mean to come with me to meet my kin?" Legolas looked optimistic at the thought. In his heart he had dispelled all hope of Gimli continuing with him to his home. But now he smiled jovially as the dwarf nodded his head in reply.

"I cannot pass up the opportunity to meet the King who raised such an absent-minded, barbaric, uncouth prince! I must sternly lecture him about such matters!" Legolas laughed aloud at this and Gimli chuckled, as well.

"You shall be the guest of honor of the noble prince! We shall tell tales together and you shall have a kingly bed down the hall from my room! We will walk through the many corridors and you shall learn much of our lore. You may tarry in my kingdom for as long as thy heart demands!"

Gimli thought for a moment, attempting to picture the splendor of the halls of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. He had heard many tales of its glory and majesty from his elders. Then he laughed gaily. Legolas stared at him with bright, puzzled eyes.

"Oh, forgive me!" He managed through the bursts. "I have just had a funny thought! My father shall be incredibly jealous of my royal expedition through your forests when, at his visit, he was shut in a jail cell! What a time I will have explaining it all to him! He will not believe I have grown fond of a Mirkwood elf!" This kept them in a comic mood the rest of the way for they had quite the time imitating their fathers's expressions.

After a while they finally came to the edge of the woods. Arod seemed to remember it somehow, although he had lived his whole life confined to the borders of Rohan. With hisnew masters, he had come to travel many strange places and had grown fond of the forest. Here they needed not nudge him along, for he stepped willingly into the new scene. Since Fangorn, they had traveled mainly on flat lands with the occasional steep hill. In here it smelled of sweet, flourishing plant life. It would have been dark but for the warm beams of sunlight piercing through the tops of the trees. Legolas breathed in deeply, and then sighed heavily. It was finally beginning to dawn on him that he was really going home.

Every step they took he was expecting guards to jump out and demand to know their business. He wondered who it would be that would stop and demand the prince to state his name. He sighed happily again. He now remembered how much he missed all the things of his home. Then, like an arrow in his heart, the thought stung him. He remembered the sound of the gulls as he had sat in the city of Gondor, talking with his dear friends of past dangers. He gasped for air. He had never felt such a dire and alarming sensation. Gimli felt his friend's shivers. He knew Legolas was neither cold nor afraid of anything in a place so serene. Arod stopped abruptly and turned his head and nuzzled the elf's leg as best as his anatomy would allow.

"You are home, Legolas," he whispered into his ear. "Be not as you are! Be happy!" Legolas gripped his friend's hand and clenched his teeth and the feeling passed. He did his best to brush off his worry and aching as Arod moved on.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"You two, get out there! Do not tarry! I have decided this is the last day you shall together be scouts. Tomorrow, Uruite can abide in the bushes with Milka! I shall go out with Lin."

As the dreaded words left Mailëa's twisted mouth, Lindelëa fought off the urge to bolt away. He even called her Lin, as though they were friendly! A shiver crept up her spine as hundreds of images of he alone with her ran through her mind. She frantically looked around at all her friends. The oldest elf in their company, Alkarinqua, stepped forward, anger plainly displayed across his face. As he moved to speak, Mailëa shot a look of pure evil at him. However, being one dismayed not by such a fraudulent attempt at bullying, dismissed the gesture and spoke at will. He seemed to grow in stature as he spoke and Mailëa was shaken by his words, though he brutally tried to mask it.

"While I am in this camp, you shall not be left alone with _Lindelëa, _as I am sure she would rather you call her. Do not think I shall stand idly by while you strive to act out a treacherous scheme to forcefully take her as your own! You are but orc blood to me. Orc blood that was once an indispensable part of a team of body parts. Orc blood that has since been trampled and trodden on to the point where it is worthless and of no more use. It gains no respect, no honor, no love. It is but filth."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The two companions had not long to wait, but it was not quite what they had expected. Soon enough they heard a loud and terrible voice. It made Legolas nearly jump out of his seat. He knew that voice! Could it really be his-

"Father!" He cried his name aloud as the face slowly emerged from the shadows. Gimli tried his best to quickly hop off the tall horse as the stately King walked over to them. Not noticing Gimli for the moment, however, Thranduil embraced his son and laughed in mirth.

"Do you come home to me now for good, my son?" He cheeks were red and his eyes were bright. But it looked to Legolas that he had grown older in some way, more troubled from the world's many burdens. He kept these thoughts in the back of his mind and quickly remembered his manners.

"Father, I have brought to you a very good friend. He was part of the Fellowship, as well. We have come through many trials together." He now moved aside for the King's easier viewing. Thranduil jumped a bit at the sight of the dwarf. He was expecting an Elf, possibly of their southern kin. But now he found himself looking downward at a _Naugrim_. However, seeing how his trusted son had grown fond of his friend and knowing how the days were turning, he decided to give him a chance.

Gimli swept low, close to touching the ground, in reverence of the great King. He looked up. "Hail, Great King Thranduil. I am Gimli son of Glòin, who you may remember." He gave Legolas a humorous look, which made the Elf laugh. Thranduil smiled and nodded. "I seek to accompany your good son through your kingdom and to learn the lore of your people."

Satisfied he meant no harm, Thranduil spoke: "I welcome you openly to our land. If Legolas trusts you, so do I. You shall learn much here, for we are a skilled people in many ways. Linger here as you like, for our boundaries have been augmented." At this Legolas shot a look of confusion at his father.

"What do you mean? I must be told of all this news!" Then Legolas, with Gimli and Arod walking behind him, followed his father toward their home, listening to the news of Thranduil and Celeborn's treaty. At the mention of his name, Gimli sighed, remembering the fair Lady and Lord. He desired much to see her again. He pulled out the three hairs and looked at them as they walked. However, in the blear, they proved brighter than the reaching sunlight and caused the King to turn in curiosity.

"What is this?" He looked at them, his eyes locked. "They are so fair." Legolas told him they were from the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel. The King was astonished. He stared at the dwarf. There was apparently much more to him than met the eye. He looked off, remembering his visit with the Lady. Then, reminded of his lost wife, he lowered his head.

Gimli quickly put the golden strands back into secret under his many layers. Then Arod, coming up from behind, made himself known to the King.

"Oh, what a beautiful beast!" The King returned from his grief. "I have not seen such of him around. Where did you find him, my son?"

"He was given to us by the Lords of Rohan. They met us and, seeing we were walking far on foot, lent us this horse. However, they soon realized we had grown affectionate to him and he to us. They let us keep him and he has been quite brave. He has been through the great Fangorn and through the Paths of the Dead." The King looked at his son blankly.

"And this would mean _you_ have gone through Fangorn and the Paths of the Dead? And to Rohan?" Legolas nodded. "I am glad you are home! Let us go and you shall tell me your whole tale! I would enjoy hearing how you and Gimli son of Gloin became so close. Your siblings and all the people will be so happy so see you alive and well."


	4. It Was Spilt

Dearest Reviewers:

1)Please do not mind the aaaaaaaa separation lol I have Word Perfect so it will not show your recommended punctuation.

2)Do tell me how you like this chapter. I am feeling rather iffy about it. Sigh'

3) I know this chapter is quite short, but I did not want to ruin that ending!

Mailëa's face became distorted with utter anguish. His body seemed to melt. His fingers were like dripping butter and his knees like magnets to the grass below him. He stared down at the ground, wholly immobile. He seemed to be regrettable and remorseful. Suddenly, his neck snapped upwards. The corners of his mouth were pulled in tightly and his eyes were narrowed. He fixed his gaze on Alkarinqua. Impetuously, he let out an unearthly laugh that shook the ground beneath their feet. Each iris turned blood red and every muscle in his body became tense. All at once he bolted for the old elf, a sparkling silver knife in his hand. The company let out a gasp of pure horror at the unexpected weapon. Where had he gotten it? Had someone left it there?

Everything seemed to unfold in slow motion. All at once, Alkarinqua cried out with four others running to his aid. Lindelëa cried out the savage's name in repulsion. Mailëa heard none of it. He lifted his arm, reaching Alkarinqua just seconds before the others. The knife slid deep into his chest, crippling him. Others just stared, unable to move. Lindelëa, felling hatred anew creeping up her body, looked around her. Spotting a broken arrow not a stone's throw behind her, she grabbed it and ran up to the engagement

Her eyes were puffy, her lips pressed firmly together. She wavered a moment, her eyes scanning the scene. Nessima's face was the only one looking straight at her. He firmly nodded his head, reading her body language. Her mind raced with nothingness. She couldn't bring herself to focus on anything. Her eyes fell on the still corpse of her friend lying on the ground. Over it was the crooked figure of her foe. As though it were a reflex, her hand lurched over Mailëa's smooth back. Then, as though it had been released from a bow, the broken arrow dived, straight and true, into his spine. His body sprang into a curve. His hands reached for the piercing object. But, as the life inside him faltered, he dropped his hands and fell backwards, ramming the spear further through his wobbling frame. His eyes reeled up to her. His blood splotched her face, hands, and clothing. His quivering hands reached out to rub her leg. He cast an malicious smile her way and then his eyes lulled, rolling backwards. His body twitched and then was still. Nessima stared at the wretched cadaver. He walked up to Lindelëa and took her arm, leading her away. Many followed. Others stayed to prepare Alkarinqua's body for a proper funeral. Others still spit on and kicked dirt at the other body.

"Lin," Nessima began in an effort to console. "I cannot believe what you did, but I am happy all the same. Do you not see? You have rid yourself of that filth forever. We are free!" The others looked at him with doubt in their eyes.

"Yes," the others seemed to say to once. "but what will Celeborn say about this?"

"He will understand. Our Lord loved us and cared about us. He would not have left that beast in charge if he knew what grief he would bring upon this ill-fated camp."

Another elf, named Laisi and considered young in the group, came forth. His long, brown hair gleamed in the dreary sunlight. His eyes glowed with tears of sadness, for Alkarinqua had been his dearest Uncle. He had taken in his young nephew when his parents had been killed in an orc raid, the same that had murdered Lindelëa's. They had grown fond of each other and had spent many days together, thinking about their home in Rivendell. They had been conceived and born there up until that evil day. The two families had been close, along with a few others, and had gone out of the borders to explore. Foolishly, they went so far as to lose their way in the underbrush. Not skilled in the ways of fighting, the families stood no chance when a rather large group of orcs spilled out from the underbrush. They had been waiting for them, told by spying birds and things they were walking to that area.

Now one of Lindelëa's closest friends, Laisi sat down beside her. She, still in shock, allowed him to pull her head and lay it gently on his shoulder. He stroked her head and rubbed her shoulders. At one point she looked up and around at the others sitting about the fire that Nessima had built in front of her. Then she sighed deeply and fell asleep, lastly feeling warmth and love all about her.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Well, I must be going back to the company. We are out hunting! I am sure they will wonder where I am off to. I shall keep your arrival a secret. I think it would be best for you to go right to the hall and eat something before you go to meet anyone . . . although I believe that is_ quite_ inevitable." He smiled gaily and, after patting them both heartily on the back, vanished into the heavy plant life around them. Gimli looked to his friend.

"I think that went rather well. Do you not? Your knowledge of him far surpasses my guessing."

Legolas looked thoughtfully about him. "I think he liked you. My father is a proud king and usually does not let many outsiders enter the kingdom willingly. Be very grateful. He did not even seem at all opposed to the idea. Times are surely changing. I cannot believe Lord Celeborn has gone to Rivendell and left the elves of Lothlòrien to their own skill. But the reports, as my father has said, are of nothing ill." He glanced southward, sighing. "I do miss that place. The singing, the lore, the depth of their wisdom." His eyes lingered another moment but, at the gruff signaling of his friends, begrudgingly turned back towards their destined path. If he had only known at that moment the remaining elves of the fair Lothlòrien had chosen to seek blood.


End file.
